Its not all about you
by Star wars makeover
Summary: ABANDONED - Sorry for the inconvenience
1. tom

**Chapter 1: Tommy**

Dr Thomas Oliver had the perfect life. He had 4 adopted children and he had finally finished his ranger career.

He thought back to his children, Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent.

Kira was with him because her dad had tried to kill her. She had turned up on his doorstep at 1 in the morning crying and Tommy had taken her in. She was the first to come live with him and the other 3 hadn't come until a while later.

Trent was the second one to come live with him.

Trent's dad had tried to kill him to but for completely different reasons. His dad wasn't into child abuse but his dad was the evil guy the rangers were fighting. Mesagog! Mesagog had tried to kill Trent while he was sleeping and Tommy had taken Trent to keep him safe. After Mesagog was defeated, Anton Mercer was revealed to be rid of the darkness completely but he had gone mental and was taken to an asylum for the rest of his life. Trent had come to permanently live with Tommy.

Conner and Ethan got landed with Tommy for the same reason as eachother. Zeltrax had blown up their houses when they were coming home from a monster battle. Their parents were killed and Tommy was given custody of them.

Tommy sighed as he looked through his pictures in the basement. He found one of him and Kimberly at the juice bar. He was getting his butt kicked for pretending to go to his uncles when he was spending the weekend at Jason's place. He laughed bitterly at he saw the picture of him lying on the floor and Kimberly standing over him. He missed his old friends, he could admit that but he hated to. He had left them behind because he thought it was better for him. Now half of them were famous and others were making heaps of money in their jobs.

Jason had started up his own dojo and so many kids were going to it that he was rolling around in millions. He was single but everyone knew he adored Kat. He was just too scared to ask her to marry him because they hadn't talked in years.

Trini was an architect. No-one had seen that coming but she seemed to really love it. Tommy had asked her why around 5 years ago and she replied with 'I love all the work we have to do; I haven't stopped being active yet'. That was the last time they had spoken.

Zack was a huge Broadway star. He was famous and made millions a year. He loved all the acting and dancing, like he always had. Tommy always saw his picture in the paper and it made him smile. Zack was another ranger who had fulfilled his dream. Like Jason, Zack was single but wasn't pining for anyone.

Billy was still on the other planet and they hadn't really had any notice of him. No-one kept in contact because it was impossible to but they all missed him. Tommy reckoned that he had become president for the alien race but that was just Tommy.

Aisha was still in Africa and she was in the papers all the time because she was always trying the help the little kids. She was a great benefactor and she donated a lot of money and toys to children when they needed it.

Rocky was in charge of schools all over California and none of them had any idea why. Rocky wasn't smart but he was still an excellent person in charge of the school board. He was the only one Tommy kept in contact with but that was because Tommy had to. Their conversations were only ever about school and nothing else. They tried to make sure that they hardly ever had to speak to eachother.

Adam had probably progressed the highest. He was the president of the united states, against his own will of course. The rest of the rangers had made sure he was president. Adam had done everything in his powers to stop becoming president but it didn't exactly work.

Kat was a famous dancer in England. She performed all the time and was always interviewed and shown on public t.v in America. She was also single but Tommy knew she loved Jason with all her heart.

Tanya had become a pop-star but she wasn't exactly famous. The men seemed to like her and she was proposed to like everyday but she always rejected them. She really wanted Adam but she was sure he didn't feel the same. She only became a pop star so he would see her on t.v or in movies. She really missed him and she wanted him to miss her to.

Justin was stuck in boarding school but he seemed to enjoy it. He was still obsessed with his key and he wouldn't let anyone touch his turbo car.

Kimberly…that was one name Tommy hated but still loved hearing. He was fine without her in his life but that didn't stop him wishing they could still be friends. Why hadn't he tried to patch things up with her after the letter? Why hadn't he tried to become her friend? He wouldn't have been in contact with her now but it would have comforted him to know that she missed him. She was quite fine without him in her life. She was a famous gymnast and she needed no-one at her side. Whenever Tommy saw her picture in the paper he felt his heart plummet. He had once studied her eyes carefully as she was looking at the audience in the paper and what he saw shocked him. It seemed as if she was studying the audience for someone but never seeing them. She always had that sad, pained look in her eyes in every picture she was seen in. From what Tommy had read, she was single without any children and she wasn't looking to marry. That didn't make Tommy happy at all. It made him upset to think of her suffering by herself at home. She needed someone with her! She needed to be protected but Tommy wouldn't do it. He never wanted to see her in person again. He didn't want to be furious but sometimes it was impossible not to be whenever he heard her name or saw her picture but he really did miss her.

Tommy's life isn't perfect after all. He has a dark past that he was trying to forget but couldn't. He suffered about it at night and was somber a lot in the day because of all that stuff that happened as a teenager.

He just wanted to forget.


	2. kim

**Chapter 2: MAIL  
**

Kimberly sat on the computer searching through her emails. Suddenly someone beeped her and she opened it to see that she had new mail from Angel Grove.

"What" she whispered as she opened it. Why was she getting things from Angel Grove?

* * *

**High school Reunion**

**Everyone who was in the High school**

**From 1993 to 1997 **

**Angel Grove High school**

**In the hall**

**See some old buddies and get together with them!**

**COME AND JOIN

* * *

**

Kimberly was shocked, she didn't even graduate from the high school but she was still invited. Someone else emailed her and she opened it. It was from someone she hadn't seen in years.

* * *

Sabrtooth: Hey girl

**PnkCrne: OMG! Trini?**

Sabrtooth: the one and only**  
PnkCrne: wow…**

Sabrtooth: are you invited to the HS reunion Kimmie?

**PnkCrne: yea…but I don't think I wanna go…**

Sabrtooth: YOU'VE GOT TO! TOMMY'LL BE THERE AND JASON AND BILLY AND ZACK!

**PnkCrne: I know…that's why I don't wanna go**

Sabrtooth: Oh yea…

* * *

Kimberly quit the conversation. She didn't know what she was gonna do. She wanted to go to the reunion but she might meet up with the others. She didn't wanna see any of them again. They had never shown any interest in her gymnastics while she lived in Angel Grove. A beeping sound indicated that she had another new email and it was from Angel Grove again.

* * *

**Hey Kimmie, Tommy here**

**Are you going to the Angel Grove High school reunion?**

**Just wanted to check**

**Thanks

* * *

**

Kimberly stared at her computer screen before clicking reply.

* * *

_**How the hell did YOU find my email Tommy**_

_**I don't know if I'm going to the reunion**_

_**Why do you wanna know? **_

_**Bugger off

* * *

**_

A second later she received a reply

* * *

**What the hell is up with you? I'm only asking a question!**

**Your email is on google because you're so damn famous. Everything about you is on google…**

**I wanna know how much people are going to the reunion**

**For god sakes Kimberly, calm down…

* * *

**

Kimberly read trough it, having a pang of guilt in her stomach before she replied

* * *

_**Well sooory**_

_**What's wrong with me? Hmmm…maybe I don't wanna speak to you**_

_**What! My emails on google…well that's great**_

_**Don't you lie to me Tommy. If I'm going to the reunion, you're not gonna turn up…it's as simple as that**_

_**I'm not gonna tell you if I'm going or not…you're just gonna have to find out

* * *

**_

Suddenly someone she didn't know got on MSN with her

* * *

**Yllwptera: OMG, are you Kimberly? The first pink ranger?**

PnkCrne: NO!

**Yllwptera: come on, you can tell me. I'm dino yellow**

PnkCrne: Dino?

**Yllwptera: yea…Dino thunder yellow ranger**

PnkCrne: no idea what Dino thunder is

**Yllwptera: the rangers protecting Reefside**

PnkCrne: Oh…

**Yllwptera: my dads Tommy Oliver and he said you were the first pink**

PnkCrne: TOMMY HAS KIDS!

**Yllwptera: 4 adopted 17 year olds!**

PnkCrne: wow

**Yllwptera: dads going to go to the reunion…are you?**

PnkCrne: I don't know

**BlueTricera: Why not?**

PnkCrne: who are you?

**BlueTricera: the blue ranger**

SccerT-rex: I'm red

**PnkCrne: can I have your names?**

Yllwptera: Kira

**BlueTricera: Ethan**

SccerT-rex: Conner

**Morphinomanal: Tommy**

PnkCrne: Aww man

**Morphinomanal: that's my phrase thanks Kimmie **

PnkCrne: Good for you!

**Yllwptera: you two don't seem happy**

PnkCrne: bye

* * *

Kimberly logged off shaking her head. Tommy had 4 kids and they were rangers. Her life was getting really mixed up 


	3. adam

**Ok…let's say thanks to my wonderful…reviewers.**

_Pastel Garlic: had no idea what you meant…please put in CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not 'you're a bad writer'. Thanks :)_

_CrystalClear444: Hey, a regular reviewer. I feel happy! HEHEHEHE! (Its spelt 'muses' not 'musers)_

_Pinkranger4evr: Hey, thanks for reviewing_

_VampireWizard: yes…hehe…slapping…yes…_

_Forever crane: Hey, thanks for reviewing_

**OK…thanks**

Kira: that hurt my throat

**Oh boo hoo, why?**

Kira: I'm the one who had to say it all

**Wateva, disclaimer please**

Kira: Rachel does not own power rangers

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mr Prezzie**

"Mr President, you have a meeting with the queen in 10 minutes and you're still in your pjs" said one of his helpers and Adam groaned. Why did he have to be president?

"I don't care, tell her to wait another hour"

"We told her that 3 hours ago sir"

Adam grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed and reached towards a green pullover and a pair of jeans.

"Shouldn't you wear a suit for her majesty?"

"No, we're a republic, why am I even meeting with her?"

"For the benefit of this…republic"

"Fine, but I don't have to be happy"

"You should at least wear a suit"

"I'm going back to bed" sighing his advisor went out and Adam flopped back on the bed. He really should get up, but he didn't feel like it.

"There is also some women waiting to meet you" Ronald poked his head back in.

"Why?"

"Ben thought you should have a girlfriend"

"Tell them to leave"

"Yes sir"

Ronald left again and Adam sighed, finally forcing himself to stand up. He wandered over to his desk and saw a pair of children's safety scissors. Would safety scissors kill him if he stabbed himself enough? Probably not but it was worth a try. Before he could pick them up, someone strode into his room. It was his right hand man.

"Yes Matt?"

"Get a suit on at once Mr President"

"You can't boss me around"

"Watch me"

Adam grumbled pulling a suit out of his closet and noticing that it had paint on it.

"Damn school board people, making me go to a preschool"

"Who told you to go to the preschool" demanded Matt and Adam groaned.  
"I don't know who's in charge of school board and I don't care"

"Change now" ordered Matt leaving. Matt always argued with Adam and got away with it…stupid, stupid Matt.

Soon Adam had changed and was trying to stab safety scissors into his neck…but it wasn't working.

'Damn these safety scissors…just because I tried to kill myself once…they took away my scissors"

"Are you dressed yet" Matt came back in glowering "and there's a phone call for you from…someone in New York"

Adam painfully took the phone.

"Hello? I don't wanna see a Broadway! I don't care who the star is!" Adam hung up the phone seething "I'm coming Matt"

* * *

After Adam's short meeting with a very angry Elizabeth, he was in his room again. He refused to have any more meeting for the day. Some of Ben's girls hadn't left and they traumatized him so much that he couldn't look someone in the face. He decided to check his email. He didn't know why, people were always checking his email so he probably couldn't get away with anything bad. He could make a new email…yes…he might do that.

He decided to have a free hotmail one. He didn't want to pay.

* * *

**Country/Region-** Ninjetti frog

* * *

"This is the same as your name" Adam read a pop up "damn"

* * *

**Password- **Morphinomanal

**Retype Password- **Morphinomanal

* * *

"No-one will ever guess that"

* * *

**Password Reset Options**

**Favorite animal- **Frog

**Alternate email address- information**

**First Name- **Mada

**Last name- **Krap

**Gender- **male

**Birth date-**

7/4/77

**State/territory- **not Australian  
**Postal code- **4356

**Time zone- **I don't know, I live in Alabama

**Type these characters**

**U&)GBDHA(1**

UGBDHA1

* * *

"Yes I agree!" Adam pressed the button.

* * *

**Your account has been made

* * *

**

**Hey, finished**

Adam: I have a horrible life

Kira: don't we all know that


	4. Trini

**This chapter is FULL of Trini's thoughts**

**Trini**

Trini entered her empty apartment and called for Chinese. The apartment was silent and empty.

She sat at the computer, logging on and hoping to talk to someone so she could feel a part of a social life. She had lost all that years ago.

Since she had been 3 years old, she was always doing stuff. At 3, her and her best friend Jaime entered a colouring competition and won first place. Later on, they became a trio with Kim. For a laugh, they made a music video to Trini's old favourite song 'The sun will come out tomorrow'. They sent it in to a competition and gained $5 each. Jaime soon had to move away and since Trini was only a child, staying in touch with someone she couldn't see became boring and they both forgot about each other. Kimberly became Trini's best friend and they were inseparable. They both joined gymnastics at the same time but the whole concept bored Trini though it fascinated Kim. Trini quit gym and joined Karate where she met Jason and Zack. They became a group of 4, playing games, going to the park and just hanging out. When they turned 9, they met Billy when he transferred to their school in year 4. Trini and Billy hit it off straight away and Billy soon joined their gang.

They became the power rangers when Trini was 15. That made her ecstatic. She loved helping people and after a while, accepted the fact that they were actually rangers and it wasn't just a dream. When Tommy moved to Angel Grove, everything became a lot harder. First of all, he broke Kim's heart and made her depressing to be around. But it was worse after he apologised. Kimberly began doing everything with him. She neglected her other friends and was always talking about him. When he wasn't around, she was either depressed or hung out by herself; when he was around, she was a love-sick puppy.

Trini applied for the peace-conference to help more people world-wide. The hardest part of her life was handing over her powers to Aisha. Aisha was so different from Trini and also seemed to be good friends with Kim. Before Trini left, Aisha and Kim were always hanging out together. They had secrets and they didn't hang out with her anymore. They let Tommy join in but they never included Trini. She felt like baggage when she tagged along with them and they were exactly like each other in sense of style and food and so on.

Trini felt like leaving was the right thing to do.

About a week after Trini got to the peace conference, she found out that she hated it. Sitting still and discussing all the time was just not for her. She jumped at the chance to leave and packed up. She, Jason and Zack kept in contact for a while but that soon stopped because Trini was always moving around and Jason and Zack never knew where she was so they could call her or send a letter.

About 5 years ago, she met up with the others for a little reunion but that was cut short when Aisha broke her leg and Tommy nearly cracked his head open. She said goodbye to them all and she hasn't spoken to anyone since except for that brief conversation with Kim.

After getting that email from Angel Grove, she didn't know what to do. She felt like she'd abandoned them by leaving and quitting everything. First gym, then being a power ranger and finally the peace conference. The first one didn't really mean anything but the last two did. The power rangers were fine because Aisha was there to replace her and 2 other people left with her. The peace-conference was different. Zack and Jason had managed to stay, why couldn't she? They both admitted that they didn't enjoy the conference but they didn't quit. Trini was a quitter and a failure in her eyes, what about everyone else's?


End file.
